I Hear, You Tell
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: When Heimdall arrives at Enjaku to find that Loki isn't in his study, he starts to wonder what might have happened. When he hears he's out with a girl, Heimdall's anger boils over. Could it be...that Loki's cheating? Loki x Heimu BL Happy Ending .


Title: I Hear, You Tell

Pairing: Loki x Heimu

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything, excluding the plot of this FF, belongs to Kinoshita-sensei.

Rating: T

Author's Note: Okay…I'm sorry. I hate school, and I'm busy. I'll make you guys up for it…I'm so sorry. I'll even upload new ones…(because my old ones such even more than my new ones…)

En…joy…? (By the way, the title is from an Alanis Morisette song…but I forgot which one. I was listening to it in the bath…:D ) I'm thinking the song was "Head Over Feet" but I can't recall…

----------------------START------------------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall was charging down the street madly, shoving aside suave businessmen simply trying to go to lunch and pushing over small children that lingered in his path. "Damn," he cursed to himself, his fangs digging deeper and deeper into his bottom lip. "That bastard…why the hell would he do this?" The watchman hung his head and moved into the dark shade of the buildings. He growled loudly and recalled that last conversation he had with Yamino, praying that he had misunderstood what the serpent had said to him.

_He slowly opened the door to the study, hoping to see the handsome Norse god sitting at his desk going through some paperwork. Heimdall was hoping Loki had some spare time and they could have tea before it got dark. He stepped inside anxiously and found the trickster's son vacuuming the carpet. He had hoped to have some time alone with Loki, but when he walked in and discovered he was absent from his usual accommodation, he didn't know whether to be slightly relieved or even more depressed than Loki was gone. Yamino seemed to sense the ruby eyes watching and he turned off the mail order machine without hesitation and bowed to him. "Heimdall-san."_

"_Uh…hi." He swallowed and walked further into the dim study, the room lit only by the light of the sun that lay blanketed behind fluffy gray clouds. He looked at Yamino in pure perplexity and tilted his head. "Uh…Loki is—"_

"_Loki-sama? Are you looking for him?" Yamino asked politely, setting the mail order contraption down and brushing some kicked up dust off his outfit. "Let me think…"_

_It was perfectly clear that Loki had not told Yamino about his relationship with Heimdall or the serpent would have been too nice to ever tell Heimdall what he was about to say. "He said he desperately needed to see a client." _

_The amethyst haired god felt like a lead ball was sinking down into his stomach. "A house call?"_

"_No…I think it was a woman, around eighteen. He said he was going to meet her for a case."_

_That was a little to odd to believe. "Personally," Heimdall choked out reluctantly. Loki was always too lazy to go and just meet his clients, and women came to Enjaku all the time. It was anomalous for him to leave the detective agency this late just to meet an immature little girl. _

_Yamino had to laugh at what he was saying and he went back to polishing the wooden table with a heavy duty dusting cloth. "That's what he said, but knowing him, it's probably a date. She's very mature for her age, and he's been out with her before."_

_Now Heimdall was boiling over with newfound animosity. "How long has he been out?"_

"_Oh, a few hours. He said he would be back soon, but knowing him, he's probably going to stay with her all night."_

"_That bastard…" he hissed so quietly that Yamino didn't hear it when he was right across the room from him. The serpent blushed as he grabbed the seat from Loki's study chair and fluffed it. "Honestly…I'm sick of hearing about it. I don't understand why he tells me and not you." Funny, Heimdall was wondering the same thing._

"_Where is he?" the watchman asked curtly._

"…_The park…I think. They were meeting there to talk about the case, or so he said…" With those words, Heimdall was speeding to the park like a fired bullet. Yamino blinked as he watched his run from the freshly cleaned study window. Ecchan popped up behind him and let out a worried, "Punyaaan…"_

"_Yes," Ryuusuke responded, voice tinted with an equal amount of worry. "I wonder if I said something I wasn't supposed too…" _

_He shrugged it off, considering there was nothing he could do, and decided to start polishing the bookcase._

Now the sun had been covered completely by the beautiful azure sky, the twinkling stars shining so brilliantly that you could look up at the sky and feel like you were gazing up at a scene from a planetarium. The cool air was helping Heimdall run faster, but when he could see the lights shining from the park down the road, not even the throbbing pain in his legs could stop him from running there. He was going to find out what the hell was going on, once and for all.

The poor god didn't have time to think when he turned into the park and ran to the fountain where Loki had talked with Mayura…the place that Loki always seemed to go when in the park. His boots tapped loudly on the path of richly colored pebbles, so he moved to the side and ran on the lush grass still dewy from condensation. The fountain was still running and the burning lights around the duo made it easy for Heimdall to view them. He silently shielded himself behind a tree and watched the scene play out.

The girl picked up her jacket and slung it over her shoulders playfully and then turned to Loki to say something. Heimdall wasn't close enough to hear them say anything, but just when she was about to lean in for a kiss, Loki spoke. She froze, looked off, and embraced him tightly. He did the same, and they parted. She walked the other way and Loki rested on a bench and decided to watch the fountain for a while.

"What the hell…just happened?" He slowly emerged from his hiding place and shyly approached the trickster god, shaking with what he thought was anger. He walked closer and closer to him, seeing the black street lamps illuminate his adult form more clearly as he advanced. When Loki finally veered his head and saw him, Heimdall was standing firmly with both fists clenched firmly and the emotion that welled up inside of him making small tears appear on his lashed for a few seconds. It was the saddest he had felt in ages.

"So, I guess one isn't enough for you."

Loki watched his emotionlessly, his slender hand running itself through his blonde hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Who was she?"

"A client—"

"Liar." The blonde god reached out to grab Heimdall's hand only to have it smacked away sharply before he could get one word of consolation out. "No…I'm the one who's wrong."

Loki's face remained calm as Heimdall jumped away from Loki's comforting touch, face red as an ocean sunset. "You're the playboy god, right? It's in your nature to do these things. I was lucky your son told me everything…or else I would still trust you. That thought used to be precious to me, but now it's something that I'm glad was thrown away." He turned his head away and crossed his arms, hiding his misery with a smug smirk. "Whatever, either way…I still hate you—"

"I broke up with her."

The whole world seemed to stop in that one second. A wave that felt like a lightning bolt rang through his body and sent shivers of apprehension to every nerve of his being. Heimdall found himself staring intently into the eyes of the man he so truly loved, and worse, he found himself drawn in by his gaze and walking closer and closer. "W…what?"

His lips turned upward into a sincere smile. "She was a client I helped out with a poltergeist case a long time ago. She wanted to keep seeing me, so I went out with her whenever she wanted. However…I had to see her tonight."

The violet haired god started glaring at him again, expecting him to spout more shit and lies to him again. "And why is that?"

The adult god got off the bench and on his knees. Her wrapped his arms around the watchman sweetly and hugged him so close to his body that Heimdall almost had trouble breathing. "I needed to tell her something…"

The trickster god leaned in and, with a kiss as soft as velvet, tenderly traced his lips down Heimdall's collarbone. He ran his fingers through Heimdall's violet hair and leaned in closer to his beloved god. "You want to know what I told her?" he asked, lips a few millimeters away from the flusteres watchman's.

Heimdall didn't say anything, but merely nodded cautiously. The poor watchman felt like his body had turned to clay. However, the blush on his face must have been enough of an answer for Loki and he reverted back to his child form right in Heimdall's arms. He smirked and kissed hos boyfriend's lips softly. "I told her there was someone else."

---------------END----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was fun….and you have An Café to thank for giving me the inspiration to finish…(Song was "My HEART LEAPS FOR 'C'")

It's shorter than my 50 page stories…


End file.
